1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lock cylinders and more specifically it relates to a method of removing cylinder plugs from glove boxes in all vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous lock cylinders have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used in all vehicles glove box locks. There is nothing on the market today that will enable you to remove these cylinder plugs.
Since there is no prior art units suitable for the particular purpose stated above, there is a need for the present invention as heretofore described.
A principle object of the present invention is to provide a method of removing cylinder plugs from glove boxes in all vehicles which incorperate these cylinder plugs.
By utilizing a tool which has two holes, one on each side of the tool, these holes will allow the two locking plungers located on the lock case to slide into these holes, now holding tool securely to lock case. Flip tool up, the two thin shims located at the tips of the two fingers will slide between the cylinder plug holding tabs and the cylinder plug. Then just turn the knob located at the top of the tool, the threaded tappered shaft will start to move down. The tappered end of this shaft will cause the two fingers to spread apart causing the two thin shims at the tips of the fingers to spread the cylinder plug holding tabs. When these tabs are spread enough to release the cylinder plug, the end of the threaded tappered shaft will push the cylinder plug out of the lock case.
A further object is to provide a method of removing cylinder plugs from all vehicles, whereby the tool is economical to manufacture.
A still further object, is to provide a method of removing cylinder plugs from all vehicles where the tool is simple and easy to use.
To the accomplishment of the above and related object, this invention may be embodied in form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.